


Tickles And Kisses

by rk_deviant_800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit Become Human) is ticklish, Hank being sappy, Laughter, M/M, Mornings, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sappy, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rk_deviant_800/pseuds/rk_deviant_800
Summary: "Connor? Are you...ticklish?""No..." Connor lied.





	Tickles And Kisses

Mornings used to be dark and dull for Hank. He used to wake up to a cold empty bed and deafening silence. Every morning used to be spent sitting in the darkness, sulking until Fowler called him into work. Then one android revolution later and Hank no longer woke up alone. Beside him laid his android lover, breathing and snoring softly. How he got so lucky, Hank still doesn’t know. Smiling, Hank turned in bed to face Connor. His hair stuck up in different directions. The golden rays of sunlight fell onto Connor’s face, his skin illuminated in a soft golden glow. Hank caressed his cheek, watching the android’s LED cycle a steady blue. He leaned over and slowly began peppering kisses all over Connor’s face, the synthetic skin disappearing each time his lips made contact. When Hank moved down to kiss Connor’s neck, the android stirred.

“Mmm…Haaank…” Connor murmured, snuggling closer in Hank’s arms.

Hank chuckled, pulling Connor close and kissing along his neck some more. His large, rough, hands roamed over smooth silky skin. A peaceful silence falls in for a moment as Hank continues roaming his hands all over Connor. He watches as the skin vanishes to expose the white underneath, entranced by the soft blue glow spilling from the little grooves of the plastic. Connor sighs happily, slowing waking up from stasis mode. His eyelids flutter open, revealing warm brown eyes sparkling in morning sun. With a dazed smile, he turned to face Hank and stare up at him.

“Hi.” he whispered sleepily but happily.

“Hi yourself, buttercup.” Hank replied, playing with one of the android’s curls.

Connor smiled up at Hank. Deviating was one of the best choices he ever made. Sure, life gave him pain and sorrow every now and then, but life also gave him Hank. Hank knew him better than anyone else. Better than any android too. Hank was the one who broke him out of his red cage. Hank was the one who saw him for who he was and no one else. Connor couldn’t ask for anyone better. He loved doing this. He loved waking up to Hank smiling at him. He liked feeling his lips on his skin, the scratch of the man’s beard following it. He loved the feeling of his hands all over him. He loved him. Giggling softly, he threw an arm over Hank and pulled him into a gentle kiss. His hands found its way into the lieutenant’s grey locks, gently tugging and playing with them. Hank smiled, kissing him back before pulling away to gaze at his face again.

“What? Is there something on my face?” Connor asked when he noticed the staring.

Hank cupped his face, lightly pinching his cheek.

“Just a whole lot of cuteness.” he answered with a chuckle.

Connor giggled again, covering his now blue face with his hands. Hank chuckled again and took his hands into his own, planting a kiss on the android’s nose.

“I’m not cute!” Connor huffs, pouting.

“No? I’m sorry, I must have meant adorable.” Hank countered, smirking as the android’s face turned bluer.

“Hank!”

Hank laughed and stole a kiss, watching as the android squealed, clinging onto him like a koala. He let his hands roam again while Connor went to analyzing his face. Sometimes, Connor did that when Hank wasn’t doing anything and just relaxing or sleeping. He’d scan his face and find something new everyday from a faded scar to a food crumb to a stain from last night’s fun. Connor could never get of enough it. At first, Hank found it uncomfortable to be stared at. It was strange and he’d told Connor that he didn’t have to analyze so much. Connor then told him that he liked it.

“I like your face, Hank. I love analyzing it because it’s you. I always learn something new to love about you. You’re perfect, Hank. Scars, flaws, and all.” he had said.

And Hank hasn’t stopped him from doing it ever since. Warm brown eyes took in his face and he stared back with his faded blues. His hands roamed down the android’s waist and rested there, his thumbs rubbing little circles on bare skin. Silence fell in again as the two stared into each other’s eyes. Their foreheads touched and for a moment, they fell into a trance. The silence then vanished as they murmured sweet nothings to each other, giggling in between. Then Hank gave Connor’s sides a squeeze, the android jumping in surprise at the new feeling. Hank looked at him with a raised brow before squeezing again, earning a tiny giggle from the android who immediately covered his mouth with wide eyes.

“Connor? Are you…ticklish?” Hank asked, smirking at him.

“No…” Connor lied.

Hank’s smirk grew and he switch to wiggling his fingers lightly over Connor’s sides. Connor squealed and giggles spilled from his lips, making Hank chuckle in return.

“Oh? I thought you weren’t ticklish?” Hank teased, wiggling his fingers again.

“HAHAHAAANK!”

Connor laughed, twisting about as Hank’s fingers kept moving over him. He swore he had never laughed this much before. Neither had Hank. Connor’s laughter then grew louder as Hank moved to his underarms. He tried cover them with his arms, but Hank caught them and held them away, tickling the android mercilessly.

“I CAHAHANT BREATHEHE! HAHAHAANK STO- HAHAA STOP!”

“You don’t breathe, baby boy!” Hank laughed, still tickling him.

More laughter spilled from the android and the tickling continued. Hank laughed harder at that, stopping a moment to pull the blanket down and pressed his lips to Connor’s stomach. Before Connor could ask Hank anything,

“PHHBBBTTT!”

“EEP! EHAHAANK! NOOHOHO!”

Hank laughed, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. He did it again a few more times and listened to Connor shriek and laugh each time. He stopped after sixth one and let Connor’s arms go, settling back beside as he caught his breath. Connor was still giggly, face blue as tried to calm down. It took a minute, but he managed to get himself under control. He let out a happy sigh and stole a kiss from Hank. Hank smiled and pulled him close, gazing into his eyes again. Connor happily gazed back at him.

“I love you, Hank.”

“I love you too, buttercup.”


End file.
